ignorance and understanding
by mitoo
Summary: sebuh cerita tentang cinta dan persahabatan class 0 dalam ngerinya peperangan. pairing : 7J(main), 9Q , A2 , 84 ,machina x rem etc..


_**Ignorance &amp; Understanding**_

_**Chapter : 1**_

Class 0 lecture hall, para kadet sedang mengikuti pelajaran sihir dari kapten kurasame. Seven yang seperti biasa sangat tenang menyimak pelajaran yang kurasame berikan sambil dia mengamati anggota class 0 yang lain, dia melakukanya atas perintah doctor arecia. Seperti biasa Queen ,Trey, dan Ace sangat serius dalam setiap pelajaran yang diberikan kurasame,King yang terus terusan menatap jendela , Deuce , Rem dan Cinque yang sibuk mengobrol, Machina dan Eight yang terus memandangi Rem dan Cater , Nine tidur dan Sice yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan Kurasame , dan Jack …. Melamun ? tidak menjadi heran.

" baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini sebaiknya kalian berlatih sebelum misi kalian selanjutnya" Kurasame pun meninggalkan ruangan diikuti tonberry dan Moglin.

" sebaiknya kalian juga memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk berlatih ! " Eight yang antusias segera menuju arena.

" heh, bagus menghajar orang sepertinya menyenangkan, oi tunggu aku brengsek !" nine pun berlari mengikuti eight

" aku akan ke alto crystalium , tidak ada gunanya berlatik bersama idiot " Queen juga pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu Rem dan Machina juga pergi disusul anggota kelas yang lain. Sekarang hanya tinggal Seven dan Jack yang masih ada di lecture hall seven mengambil tempat duduk di depan jack dia ingin bicara.

" tidak pergi berlatih , jack ? "

" oh seven , aku sedang tidak mood hahaha "

" ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, kau sering melamun ?"

" tidak adaa~ "

"berhentilah berbicara seperti itu , aku sedang serius "

"ohh , maaf maaf hahaha"

" jadi , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?"

"…."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka , Seven pikir jack tidak ingin membicarakanya , tapi beberapa saat kemudian jack akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan seven

" hei seven… apa kau berfikir kita akan memenangkan perang ini ? "

Perkataan jack membuat seven tertegun , dilihatnya raut wajah jack ekspresi senyum yang selalu melekat pada jack digantikan dengan wajah serius yang jarang dia perlihatkan bahkan dalam medan pertempuran.

" ada apa denganmu jack ?"

" Setelah kita berhasil kabur dari ingram dan bersembunyi di hutan , aku merasa bahwa kita ini lemah…"

"jack…."

"Aku yakin jika tidak ada reaksi dari crystal byakko , pria itu pasti akan menghabisi kita…. Melawan I'cie byakko saja kita tidak mampu…. Sekarang kita harus melawan soryu... jika saja Deuce tidak bisa meyakinkan celestia Rem dan Machina pasti…. "

Seven mengerti , setelah kekalahan telak dengan byakko I'cie Nimbus yang luar biasa kuat sekarang mereka harus menghadapi pasukan Soryu dan I'cie mereka Celestia sang astral guard yang kini menjadi I'cie mereka wanita cantik yang sangat berbahaya yang hampir membunuh Rem dan Machina. Dengan bersatunya dua Negara kuat ini posisi suzaku sekarang sedang terdesak.

" aku tidak ma-"

"jack tenangkan dirimu !"

"…."

" dimana jack yang selama ini selalu Optimis , dimana jack yang selalu tersenyum walau dalam pertempuran, dimana jack yang selama ini ku kenal…. "

Mereka terdiam saling memandangi satu sama lain , mata mereka bertemu. Timbul suatu perasaan aneh dalam diri seven setelah menatap jack seperti ini, apa ini ?.

"hehehe… kurasa kau benar sev, lebih baik aku tak usah memikirkan hal seperti itu"

"jack aku-"

Belum sempat seven berbicara alarm darurat berbunyi, para cadet segera kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Cater , queen , trey , rem masuk ke dalam ruangan disusul anggota class 0 lainya. Tak lama kemudian kurasame tiba dengan tonberry di belakangnya.

"apa sudah terkumpul semua ?" kurasame bertanya , setelah mendapat jawaban kurasame memulai briefingnya.

"kalian pasti bingung tentang alarm ini,akan aku jelaskan karena pasukan garis depan kita sudah dimusnahkan misi kita dipercepat demi mempertahankan benteng depan kita, kita harus memulai serangan kita ke big bridge dan judecca. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 tim. Tim 1 ace , rem , deuce, queen , nine, jack , seven akan membantu pasukan suzaku di judecca lord zhuyu akan menemani kalian. Tim 2 cinque , sice , eight , trey , cater , king ,machina( dia ikut ,storynya aku rubah jadi byakko I'cie nya entar abis ini ) akan membantu menyerang milites empire di big bridge ,aku akan membantu disana bersama dengan lady caetuna yang akan mensummon grand eidolons"

"grand eidolons ?" deuce kaget

"bukankah grand eidolons di larang dipergunakan ?" trey ikut bertanya

"ini sudah keputusan lady caetuna dan director khalia" kurasame menjawab

" cih , kita benar-benar terdesak sampai harus menggunakan grand eidolons" king yang biasanya diam ikut berkomentar

" masih ada sedikit waktu untuk bersiap , setelah selesai segera pergi ke airship dock , kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi, mari berjuang dan semoga Kristal melindungi kita" kurasame pun segera meninggalkan ruangan.

" wuahh aku tidak satu tim dengan deuce dan queennn !"

"tenanglah cinque"

"aku… tidak setim dengan rem… "

"jaga dirimu machine, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti"

"kenapa aku harus setim dengan idiot "

"woi apa kau bilang ! yang mulia ratu !"

" berhenti mengejekku nine !"

"aku rasa kapten salah membagi tim , benar begitu king ?"

"…aku tidak peduli"

Ditengah protes para cadet seven hanya terdiam Nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Jack…

Aku satu tim dengan jack.

Kenapa aku merasa senang ?

Ditenggah lamunanya jack menghampiri seven

" yo sev , kita satu tim !"

"oh j-jack , benar ki-kita satu tim" oh shit kenapa bicaraku aneh begini

"huh ?, ada apa ? kau tidak tenang seperti biasa"

"e-eh , mungkin karena ini pertempuran habis-habisan suzaku melawan dua Negara jadi aku sedikit gugup "

"tenang saja, seperti katamu tadi kita bisa lewati ini apalagi lord zhuyu mendampingi kita" jack memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"jika nanti situasinya memburuk, aku akan mel-" perkataan jack terpotong oleh suara keras nine

"baiklah saatnya menghajar naga !" nine segera berlari keluar

" dasar idiot , kalau begitu tim satu , ayo !" queen segera menyuruh tim 1 untuk berangkat.

"kita harus pergi "

" baiklah sev, ayo kita pergi !"

"rem, jaga dirimu !"

"kau juga machina"

tim 1 sudah terkumpul di airship dock, yamato sang pilot segera menemui mereka

" baiklah class 0, kami mengandalkan kalian ! mari kita berjuang "

"dimana lord zhuyu ?" ace yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semua unit airship tidak melihat keberadaan sang I'Cie

" lord zhuyu bergerak sendiri , dia akan muncul di medan pertempuran saat I'cie mereka muncul"

"jadi… bakal ada pertempuran antar I'cie lagi ya" class 0 masih ingat tentang pertempuran di togoreth fortress antara lord zhuyu dan byakko I'Cie Nimbus, pertarungan yang sampai melenyapkan togoreth dari daratan orience.

"baiklah class 0, move out " yamato segera member perintah. Arship merekapun lepas landas menuju judecca untuk bertempur dengan pasukan soryu sementara tim 2 juga sedang menuju big bridge.

'pertempuran massif luar biasa akan segera dimulai , pertempuran penentuan nasib suzaku .berjuanglah class 0 !.'

**Note : **bersambung di chapter 2 , baru saja tamatin ini game. Gue suka sama jack gerakanya simple damagenya gilak , tapi sedih juga sih karena akhirnya mereka semua…..

Udahlah ntar juga aku tulis biar yang baca sama yang maen tapi belum kelar penasaran hahahaha.


End file.
